


Operation Oatmeal Empathy

by CactusPot



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonus Scene, Friendship, Gen, Jo is mentioned but does not appear, Mild Hurt/Comfort, and in a similar vein- Jock and Zoke are both mentioned/implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusPot/pseuds/CactusPot
Summary: “I can imagine you’re not in high spirits this morning,” Brick answered, keeping his voice peppy for both her benefit and his. Though he hadn’t let on to Jo, the elimination weighed on his own spirits as well.Zoey tugged on her pigtails. “Nope.” Her lips pursed. “But that’s partially your fault, isn’t it?”Per Jo's request, Brick has a talk with Zoey in hopes of cheering her up. And he does—accidentally.--Takes place during chapter 13 of Maggot In Rat's Clothing--
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Operation Oatmeal Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a friendly, further reminder that this is an extra scene from chapter 13 of my other fanfiction, Maggot In Rat's Clothing, so if somehow you've stumbled across this fic without reading that, this ficlet will contain spoilers.

At Jo’s request, Brick went out to console Zoey. His battle plan was simple: Happiness was contagious. Therefore, if he remained cheerful, his positive attitude would rub off on Zoey, and she’d be back to her good ol’ self in no time.

“Morning, Zoey!” He flopped down on the stairs next to his friend. _Operation Joyful Sunshine is a go._

“Hey Brick.” Zoey smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Finished your oatmeal?”

“Yes, ma’am. One of the best meals I’ve had in a while,” he admitted, glancing at her bowl. A substantial amount of oatmeal remained at the bottom. “I suppose you’d beg to differ?”

Zoey picked at it. “Yeah. Chef’s cooking has never been my favorite, but this morning I really haven’t been hungry.”

“I can imagine you’re not in high spirits this morning,” Brick answered, keeping his voice peppy for both her benefit and his. Though he hadn’t let on to Jo, Mike’s elimination weighed on his own spirits as well.

Zoey tugged on her pigtails. “Nope.” Her lips pursed. “But that’s partially your fault, isn’t it?”

Brick winced. It had pained him to vote off Mike, a good friend and respectable opponent. Ultimately, though, he had a responsibility to Jo, and had followed her wishes to eliminate Zoey’s boyfriend.

But he was no coward, and he’d face the fallout of his decision like the soldier he was.

“Indeed it is,” he said. “I’m sorry it turned out that way.”

“Y’know, I can understand why Jo would vote for Mike. She’s always had a mean streak.”

Brick wanted to refute that, to defend his teammate, but Zoey made a point.

Zoey continued, “But I didn’t ever in a million years expect _you_ to vote Mike off. Not with Scott around.”

“Believe me, I wish Jo’s strategy had allowed for Mike to stay and Scott to go,” Brick said. “And though I lobbied in favor of booting Scott, she was adamant that Mike posed a bigger threat. I put my duty towards my alliance over my personal relationships.”

“Right. Personal relationships. It’s just strategy. No hard feelings. Nothing personal.” Zoey’s voice embittered with every word. “Like, I get it, okay? It’s not a dating show, it’s a reality competition. But also, I’m still upset.”

Operation Joyful Sunshine mandated that Brick respond with something positive and upbeat. But in his gut, Brick knew that wouldn’t work. A switch in tactics was necessary. In an instant, Operation Joyful Sunshine became Operation Oatmeal Empathy.

“I understand,” he said. “I’d be upset too if Jo got voted off.”

Wait a minute. That was way more revealing than he’d meant it to be. Brick’s face reddened and he silently begged for Zoey to ignore the implication.

Zoey raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think losing your team captain is equal to losing your significant other—unless Jo is _more_ to you than an alliance member?”

Evidently, his pleas had gone unanswered.

“We’re just friends!” he insisted. “She’d kill me if we weren’t!”

“So you _do_ like her,” Zoey’s eyes lit up, and a smile tugged at her lips. “You’ve liked her for a while, haven’t you? You were the only one not to vote for Jo during the nighttime challenge.”

“Only because I believed I’d let down the team!” Brick protested. He glanced behind them to make sure Jo wasn’t eavesdropping in the doorway. “It had nothing to do with saving her from early elimination!”

“ _Brick_ ,” Zoey said in a tone that indicated she didn’t believe him in the slightest.

“I—uh.” If he said it aloud, it would be real, and then he’d inevitably screw it all up. 

So he changed the subject. “I didn’t come out here to talk about my feelings. I came out here to talk about yours.”

“But talking about your crush on Jo is cheering me up!” Zoey clasped her hands together in excitement. “When are you gonna tell her?”

“Zoey, please!” His voice rose an octave. It was distinctly unmanly, and Brick could only hope this conversation wasn’t being recorded.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” She quieted down and hugged her legs to her chest.

The silence stretched between them for several moments. Brick was trying to figure out what to say when Zoey broke it first.

“I don’t resent you for what you did,” she said, staring intently at the ground. “I’ve been giving Jo a hard time for her hand in it, but ultimately I don’t resent her, either. My head understands the logic, but I’m still allowing my heart to grieve for a little bit longer.”

The words tugged at his heartstrings. “That was so poetic, Zoey,” he sniffed.

“Maybe I’ll write a book,” Zoey answered. She picked up her oatmeal bowl. “Thanks for coming out here, Brick. It means a lot that you were willing to cheer me up.”

Operation Oatmeal Empathy was a success; mentally, he patted himself on the back. “Anything for a fellow soldier.” He pointed at her bowl. “Are you gonna eat that?”

Zoey passed him the bowl. “Anything for a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Revenge of the Island but personally I would've loved some more Brick & Zoey interactions, they really would've been best friends.  
> Fresh TV just hates friendship I suppose.


End file.
